A Hunger Games Love Story
by AlaskanSwagg
Summary: My version of The Hunger Games. But focused more on Katniss and Gale. Sorry about the beggining it's really similar to the book.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games love Story

The beginng isnt much different from the story but it will have more drama between Gale, Peeta, and Katniss

T rated. Fantasy/Romance

Chapter 1

THE HUNGER GAMES

Katniss POV

I was in a dark place. Couldn't see a thing. Then, I sence someone in the shadows.

voice: Katniss KATNISS!

I see Rue lying on the ground dying. I bolt up word, almost falling out of my tree. I forgot I was in the Hunger Games. A game where 24 tributes from each district fight to the death. I hear the screaming again

voice: KATNISS!

I know that voice...Rue. It was the same scream from my dream. Rue is this little girl I met in the games. She is helping me survive untill...well yeah.

Rue: KATNISS! HELP!

I jump down from my tree dashing tword her screaming. Once I get there she is tangled in a net.

Me: Rue don't move. Im coming!

then a boy from one of the districts runs and throws a spear at her. It lands right in her side.

Me: NO!

Everything slows down after that. I shoot the boy with my bow and the arrow lands right in his neck and he falls to the ground dead.

Me: Are there more...RUE ARE THEIR MORE!

Rue: no

she said it so weekly I forgot about everything. I grabbed my knife to cut the net and pull it away from her. I see that the spear has been stabbed into her side. She starts crying and so do I.

Rue: Katniss, did u kill the girl from destrict 1?

she was the one that was hunting us

Me: yes I did she is dead

I hear the cannon for the boy

Rue: Don't go Katniss

Rue grabs my hand.

Me: Im not going anywhere.

Rue: Sing Katniss

sing? what was I supposed to sing? There was this one song that my mom used to sing to Prim when she couldn't sleep.

I start singing. Half way through the song I feel Rue's hand lighten her grip. after the song I realize that she is gone...forever. I hear the cannon that comferming her death

I stand up and look at her. After five minutes I realize she needs to have a grave. So I grab her favorite flowers and put them all around her and on top of her. Then I walk away with one last look at her.

Me: Bye Rue

I walk away knowing I was going to win this even if it means killing Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

I see a lake and this boy with blonde hair, and pale skin with a bleeding leg standing right next to me.

Boy: "Are you ready?"

Ready? ready for what? What's going to happen?

Me: Yes

I couldn't even control myself. Before I can stop myself I life up some berries up to my mouth. I catch a look at the berries. The berries my dad had showed me. They were very poisonous.

I bolt up. I realize I'm still save inside my house and my bed with Prim and my mom sleeping right next to me. Judging by the sun I say it is about 6 in the morning. I get up, get dressed, and put my long black hair in a single braid down the back, and walk outside. I head for the gate. This gate separates the city from the woods. I is supposed to be electric , but no one ever turns it on. I crawl under the hole in the gate. I grab my bow that my dad made me that I hid behind a tree. I start walking trough the woods looking for at least a rabbit when I hear something walking behind me. I stop.

voice: I Katnip

I shoot the arrow and it lands two inches from Gale's ear.

Gale: Whoa watch it.

Me: Your fault. you scared me

Gale: Well you should be less jumpy.

I sigh and playfully punch him in the stomach. Gale is not my boyfriend, but we are really close. Gale is eighteen, really tall, has black hair and brown eyes.

Gale: We could do it you know

I look at him weird.

Me: Do what?

Gale: Run away from this district, be on our own.

Me: I can't I have Prim and my mom to take care of plus you have your family.

Gale: Anyway happy hunger games by the way

Me: Oh Yeah I forgot.

We hear the morning bell.

Gale: Race ya to the fance

Me: Your on

we dash off twords the fence...not knowing that this would be my last time hunting here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As I run towards the town center, I spot a blonde boy. The same boy I saw in my dream.

Mayor: OK...Time to get ready for the reaping.

I stand by all the other 16 year olds.

Mayor: OK...ladies first.

He walks over to the ball with all the names in it. Mine was in there 45 times. Gale 47, and Prim's was only once so she had no chance of getting picked which is a good thing. My sister would have no chance against all the older and much stronger kids that play these games.

Mayor: First name is...

Everyone is silent.

Mayor: Prim Everdeen

My heart stops. I whip around to see Mom. Her face just as shocked as mine. I look up at the stage and seeing Prim basically walking to her grave and before I could stop myself...

Me: NO STOP I VOLUNTEER!

Everyone stops and looks at me has I rush towards the stage.

Me: I'll take her place.

Mayor: Ok so it looks like we have a volunteer.

Prim: KATNISS NO!

I feel Prim grab my waist. Then she lets go. I turn to see Gale pulling her off of me.

Mayor: Ok sweetheart, what's your name?

Me: Katniss Everdeen.

Mayor: Ok Katniss Everdeen is our new District 12 girl tribute. And now the boy that will represent District 12 in the Hunger Games is...Peeta Mellark.

I see the boy from my dream walk up towards the stage.

Mayor: Ok the two tributes will be held in the main building of District 12 for 3 days then will be sent by train to the Capitol.

They take us off into the stage. I feel the tears coming but I hold them back. The next thing I need is for people to think I am a crying baby.


	4. Chapter 4

By looking out my small window I could tell that it was late. I manage to sneak away from everyone and go outside. First thing I did was look for Gale. When I found him he was walking by the fence.

_Why was he walking to the fence at this time of night? It must be almost one in the morning._

He doesn't see me walking towards him so I call out his name.

"Gale!" I yelled to him.

He turned around and shot me a dirty look. I feel a flush of anger run through my body. I start to run after that look of hatred.

"What the hell was that look for?" I ask him as I slam him into the fence.

"Because you just basically gave up your life. You're giving the capitol what they want," he says back.

"What?" I say confused be the comment. "I'm saving my 12 year old sister from certain death."

"By killing yourself?" He snapped.

"So you're saying I won't win?" I yell again with rage flowing through my veins.

Gale looks me in the eye as he says, "I'm saying some of those guys are huge and I don't want to lose you."

"I can take care of my-"I'm cut off from further ranting when Gale leans in and kisses me.

I was surprised. I have known Gale since he was 12 and its really weird kissing him like this. He finally breaks away and says, "I love you Katniss and I have no doubt in you winning against the smaller kids, but not against all the older ones."

I saw the way his dark eyes sparkled. For once they didn't seem black...they seemed more brown than anything at the moment.

"I'll be fine," I say I as I give him a hug, hoping to calm him down.

"Be carefully in there Catnip. I don't want to lose you. Get a bow and arrows as soon as possible. That's your best chance against the older kids. Just shoot like crazy. You're a hunter. It's no different than killing an animal. We both know that. "

_It's much harder than that,_ I think but don't dare tell Gale that.

"I need to go home," Gale says as he disappears into the darkness of night.

_I am going to miss him when I'm in the arena_, I think to myself as I head back for the house.


End file.
